A cunning plan
by t3h maniac
Summary: Yuffie has a cunning plan to take Aeris and Tifa out of the running for Cloud. With a manipulate materia. Contains TifaxAeris yuri lemon. Back by popular demand a lot of people like these sort of fics it seems
1. Chapter 1

**A Cunning Plan**

**Summary: Everybody thinks it was just Aeris and Tifa jockeying for Clouds affection back at meteor fall. However before the forgotten city Yuffie was competing with the other two ladies, and she has a cunning plan to make Cloud all hers, with the help of a certain piece of yellow materia.**

**Warning: Contains Aeris/Tifa Yuri smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. But I will soon as my plans for world domination come into fruition.**

**---**

_He thinks he can just ignore me? Hah! Just you wait Cloud Strife, while Tifa and Aeris fight it out I'll swoop down and claim my chocobo-headed prize! But I don't like to see Tifa and Aeris fight much, they've been like big sisters to me… That's it! Maybe they should kiss and make up…_

A certain teenage ninja was very pleased with herself. Her short auburn hair flapping slightly in the wind as she made her way over to Cloud's tent.

It was natural for the oh-so fearless leader of the gang to sleep alone when we had to camp out in the middle of no-where, in this case the valley near North Corel, and kept all the groups spare materia. Normally Yuffie would have snapped them all up at this opportunity, but she only needed one, and one missing was a hell of a lot easier to deny involvement then a whole bag full of them being stolen.

Anyway, she silently made her way into the small tent taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the Yellow spiked ball of fluff (otherwise known as Cloud's hair). _He looks so damn cute when he's sleeping. _Yuffie thought to herself before resuming her task.

Reaching over towards the materia storage she quickly found the one of her choice, Manipulate.

_Hope the girls are still awake because they are going to be in for one long night. (Giggle)_

_---_

Tifa and Aeris had a tent to themselves, ever since Midgar they demanded some 'Girl time' away from the rest of the group except for Yuffie. However when there was only space for two Yuffie got paired up with Red or Cait Sith. _Stupid smoking-hot chocobo-head and all his budget cuts. He never went for his discount swords, always had to be full price. And I bet his hair-care bill is through the roof. _Drawing out the small yellow orb she held it next to the tent. Casting its spell onto its inhabitants. "Dance puppets, dance!"

---

Tifa and Aeris were not talking to each other, they hadn't since Aeris dragged Cloud out round the Golden Saucer. Tifa felt as though the centra girl had betrayed their friendship, especially since she cast a sleep spell over the fighter so that she'd get a free shot at Cloud. Fortunately for Tifa, Cait Sith's betrayal prevented the night from going further than it did.

"Look Tifa…" Aeris began

"Save it."

"I'm sorry about what happened…"

"I said, save it. I don't want to hear your half baked apologies."

"Tifa… don't be like this to me, he still likes you…"

"Sure doesn't seem that way to me."

"Nothing happened that could even be considered risqué that night! I swear!"

"…"

"Please forgive me Teef?"

"…"

"Please? Can't we go back to being friends again?" Suddenly a light blue aura covered the tent "What was that?" Aeris asked, looking around startled.

"I don't know. Are we under attack or something?" Tifa responded.

"Success! your talking to me again!" Aeris exclaimed hugging the raven haired girl tightly.

"Knock it off Aeris." the fighter said shrugging Aeris off her.

"Still mad at me?" She asked in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Smiling she faced the flower girl and smiled "Maybe." and then she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What?"

"Your voice. When you try to be too sweet with anyone you always use that voice and it's hilarious!"

"It is not!" Aeris shouted.

"Is too! How can I be mad at that?"

"Stop laughing!"

"Make me." Whumpf. The sound of a pillow connecting with somebody's face.

"You dared me Tifa." The fighter handed Aeris back her pillow "umm, thanks?" Whumpf! Tifa had swung her pillow at the Ancient, knocking her onto her back and smirking down at her.

"And you started the pillow warfare." The two swung their pillows relentlessly at each other. Tifa's strength being the key factor between the two, eventually resulting in Aeris' back being pummelled. "Aww, what's wrong? Am I too strong for you?"

Aeris' retaliation was to drop her pillow and dive to tickle the fist fighter causing her to squirm and laugh uncontrollably before she tried tickling back. Meanwhile Yuffie had left to her own tent momentarily, leaving the manipulate materia active to fetch something to record the evidence of the two girl's 'undying love for each other'. It took all of the ninja's self control to stop herself from laughing out loud and waking up everyone else. If this little act wouldn't with the noise they were making.

The girls in the tent collapsed in a heap on the sleeping bags still giggling until they noticed something was weird.

"Is it just me or is it a bit hot in here?" Tifa asked, outside Yuffie silently pumped her fist in victory.

"No, it's not just you Teef, it is definitely warm in here."

"How am I supposed to get any sleep like this? I'll boil!"

"You could take your clothes off," Aeris suggested, Tifa did a double take. "Who's going to know but us?"

"Fine but if anybody is watching this I'll personally crush them and I won't take another suggestion from you ever again!" Yuffie gulped, if this didn't work Tifa would crush her with some part of her anatomy. The teenagers mind ran through the possible scenarios in her head and shuddered at the thought of them.

Aeris couldn't help but start to drool a little at the now shirtless Tifa. She had a body naturally that women normally had to pay millions of gil for. Very large but perfectly balanced breasts, waist and hips to die for. She had proven herself to be insanely strong during combat but no area of her body hinted at this hidden power. Aeris forced herself to look away as she discarded her leather mini-skirt leaving her in her bra and thong.

"Now you have too as well. I'm not going to be the only semi-nude girl in this tent if we get woken up by one of the guys or Cait Sith."

"W-why not Cait Sith." Aeris wondered, if she was okay with Yuffie or her seeing her like this, why not a stuffed Robot toy?

"Because I don't fancy showing everyone in the Shin-ra my underwear." Aeris was about to make a comment about while fighting in the Shinra building she ended up flashing them whenever she tried to roundhouse kick one of the guards or third class Soldiers but thought better of it.

First off was the jacket revealing what was really on underneath. Instead of some complex arrangement of straps that Tifa had expected underneath it was just a simple, full length dress with two straps over the shoulders. Completely pink. Tifa helped her friend out of it, allowing her to step out the pool it left around her ankles, blushing slightly she sat down on the pillows with a similar level of clothing to Tifa.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Don't know, I'm not that sleepy anymore." Tifa looked down at herself and then her eyes surveyed the flower girl's figure. A 36-26-36 in case you were wondering. There had been a build up of sexual tension, with Cloud in a separate room there had been no-one to relieve her. Normally she would 'take care' of herself but with Aeris staying in the same room as her she didn't think it would be a good idea and may freak her out but since they got on so well… "hmm."

"What?" Aeris said looking up at her.

"Well… I was thinking… perhaps we could…"

"You can tell me Tifa, I'm open minded to most things." Aeris assured the fighter. Tifa leaned in close to Aeris and quickly kissed her on the cheek causing a blush to quickly rush to both their faces. Much to Tifa's surprise she found that Aeris was soon kissing her on the lips and that she was kissing back, her hand absent-mindedly running through her hair.

_This is it! _Yuffie thought to herself, still outside the tent with tape recorder in hand, _the moment we've all been waiting for! First comes kissing, nyuck nyuck!_

Aeris broke the kiss and backed off when she realised what she was doing. She wasn't a lesbian, she wasn't even bisexual so why had she been kissing Tifa like that? _Because you like how it feels. No-one's done this sort of stuff with you before. Not even Zack, and you did say you were open minded. _Her sub-conscious told her. It did feel good, Tifa probably felt the same way about it so why couldn't she? _What the hell. _She thought to herself. The tension within the group was on bursting point and she needed some outlet. Besides, Tifa started it.

"Wow," Tifa said, her breathing was slightly heavy "never kissed a girl like that before." A smile on her face showed her feelings towards the event, a smile Aeris returned.

"Want to do it again?" She asked, her response was Tifa quickly engaged Aeris in a make out session, her tongue entering the flower girl's mouth. A rush of pleasure swept through both of them as they ruffled each other's hair. Their mouths still intertwining.

The Centra's hands slowly descended from the fighter's hair caressing the cheek and the neck before slowly making their way down to her chest. It felt much bigger up close and was definitely all natural. Reaching around the back to free them from the constraints put in place by their owner she managed to take off Tifa's bra to find that the fighter was being much less subtle in removing what remained of Aeris' clothes. With ease she tore off the bra throwing it away and let her hands massage the flower girl's breasts, what Aeris' had planned to do with Tifa's before the ecstasy caused from her touch caused her to abandon all thought of that.

The kiss was finally broken as Aeris moaned in the fighter's arms, forcing her hands off the breasts she lowered her head and began to suckle on Tifa's now exposed nipples causing a slight scream from her. Aeris cupped the other breast with her hands and began to tweak the nipple she wasn't currently working on with her mouth. It didn't particularly taste good but hearing and feeling the satisfaction that Tifa was getting from this was worth it.

Tifa's hands went lower and lower down the Ancient's body until finally reaching her silk panties, she started toy with the fabric before reaching inside and ran a finger down Aeris' slit. Her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe that the fighter had started to finger her. She wanted to complain that perhaps she was taking this a little too fast but it felt so good, the pressure already making herself slightly wet with anticipation. Determined to gain back some degree of control she sucked the erect nipple in her mouth harder causing a breathless moan to emerge from her partner. Her fingers dived down towards Tifa's special area. Grabbing full hold of the thong she dragged it down the fighter's legs, releasing the breast from her mouth because she could not hold down the groans of pleasure welling up inside her, she inserted a middle finger inside of Tifa causing her body to shudder slightly.

Tifa mimicked Aeris' movements at first before moving a second hand to rub at Aeris' clit causing her to scream out "TIFFFAAA!" the fighter rubbed the sensitive nub more and more, Aeris' felt a new pressure well up inside of her begging for release. It was only a matter of seconds before Aeris' tongue was trusted into Tifa's mouth to prevent herself from screaming to loudly as she cummed hard. The juices squirting all over her panties, Tifa's hand and her body. The fighter pulled her hand out of the flower girl from Midgar and raised her soaked hand to her mouth. Sucking off the cum she noticed Aeris was acting weird. She had pulled out of her and the fighter hadn't had an orgasm yet. She was about to complain until she found she was now laying horizontal across the floor of the tent and Aeris' head was between her legs.

The tongue that had done so well on other areas of Tifa's anatomy was now currently engaged in cunnilingus, doing acrobatics on the sensitive flesh, getting Tifa more and more worked up and moaning. She flicked the fighter's clit a few times sending Tifa into an orgasm of her own. Bucking her hips against the Centra's face violently before laying down, worn out from the pleasure.

Aeris moved up to her so they were face to face again. "Wow." Tifa gasped.

"That… was fun wasn't it." Aeris said breathing heavily.

"We have to do this another time Aeris."

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"But what about Cloud?"

"Do you think he's open minded?" And with that both girls fell asleep.

---

The screams from inside the tent woke Yuffie up. The two girls were definatly having lots of fun on their own. Cloud was all hers. Then she turned towards the manipulate materia. The Yellow glow that usually indicated it was active had faded. The thing wasn't mastered so there was the chance it could stop working if used for long periods of time anyway but a thought struck Yuffie. If the thing had stopped working then that meant…

The teenage ninja dived back into her own tent as quickly as possible. If those two really were lesbians Yuffie would have to start requesting separate rooms from them.

---

**My first attempt at a Yuri fic. It's twice the length of what I normally write for one page so I am trying to increase the length of my work. Anyway, review please.**


	2. This means war

**Chapter 2**

**This Means War**

**A/N: Well, this was originally going to be a one-shot but at the rate the hit count is going I'd be a fool not to make a follow up to the little cliff hanger I made at the previous chapter. So here goes nothing… again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, its characters, locations or terminology. I do however, own this plot.**

**---**

Cloud woke up early as per normal, the spikes still the same as they were when he went to sleep, quickly making sure to hide the packet of hair cement inside his clothes. If Barret or Cid ever saw him with hair care products with that he'd be humiliated until Sephiroth was dead again. If any of the girls saw the products they'd A: steal it for use themselves, B: Think it was too cute and glomp him to death, or C: something that doesn't bare thinking about.

Surveying the quickly formed camp site, he saw that no damage had been done overnight, which was strange considering he swore he could have heard squeals in the night and to his knowledge, Aeris and Tifa were still not back to talking to each other yet.

_Shit, was Tifa ever pissed off at Aeris. I thought she'd kill her for what happened at the gold saucer. Considering all that happened was me being bitch-slapped for not acting right and some cryptic message on the gondolas I think its save to say she may have over-reacted. A bit. Not too much, I value my own life here._

Yuffie saw him leaving the tent and saw the perfect opportunity to break the news, collecting the tape recorder with the evidence recorded she dashed out to meet him.

"Hey Cloud!" She shouted, Cloud looked and face palmed.

"Yuffie, go get dressed." He said simply, Yuffie looked down and realised that she was still in her slightly translucent night gown, cursing quietly she dove back in to her own tent and threw Red XIII out side.

"I'm not having you watching while I change you perverted wolf…lion…dog…thing!" Red shook his head in response and raised a glance at Cloud. He had not had to suffer this indignity as it was the first time Yuffie and him were paired up in a tent. Hotel rooms were fine as she could dive into the bathroom to change quickly.

"Is she always like this?"

"Every time, except with Tifa or Aeris."

"Those three seem to get on a little too well." Red mused.

"What do you mean 'too well'?" The beast from cosmo canyon shook his head.

"If there is one thing in this world I will never understand, it would be human females bonding activities."

Cloud's mind sent him down a rather perverse track at this moment however all those thoughts were quickly banished from his head as a certain ninja came bounding out in her green tank top and Khaki shorts.

"Yuffie, we need to get going, wake up the girls could you?" Cloud asked sighing, it was quickly made apparent that the girl-only rooms were off limits to everyone else and you can't really knock on the door to a tent can you?

"Not a good idea Chocobo-head!" She said with a smile across her face.

"What are they paying you Yuffie?" Cloud said, normally Yuffie would obey without question, not without a few moans though, unless she was being paid to do the contrary.

"Nothing at all, I just don't think it's a good idea to wake them so early, they must be tired."

"Tired from what? All we did yesterday was search for a harpy to try and level up the enemy skills materia. Even then the thing was a pushover so what has got them so tired out?"

"Maybe it was all the action they were getting last night…" Yuffie subtlety mumbled just so Cloud could pick up on it. He did a double take.

"What?"

"You know…" she said teasingly.

"Yuffie, what the hell is going on?"

"Seriously? You didn't hear? Those screams could have woken the dead!" She said. Cloud started to get angry at this, there was no sign of an attack so why were the girls screaming?

"Screaming? Why? Tell me what's going on here Yuffie or I'll…" he threatened the adolescent ninja.

"They had sex with each other last night." Yuffie blurted out due to Cloud's tactic of trying to get her to talk. When someone a foot bigger than you with a one ton sword wants you to do something, you generally do it.

"…"

"Cloud?"

"…"

"You okay? You're starting to act like Vinny."

"…"

"OHMYGOSH He fainted!" Yuffie screamed, bending down to try and revive the leader. With mouth-to-mouth of course.

---

Once everyone was up it was back to the bronco, Cloud had said that there was some things that he wanted to check out before the temple of the Ancients and that Shin-ra and the Turks could wait. Aeris and Tifa tagged along as well but this time Cloud was a little unnerved by them.

"So if the Temple's too the south, what are we doing in the north?" Tifa asked.

"Well… there was this rumour of a powerful Summon somewhere in sleeping forest I'd thought we'd check it out. It could be useful." Cloud responded, trying to maintain his composure.

"MATERIA!" Yuffie yelled as she hurried into the woods leaving the rest of the group in her wake. What followed was a very awkward moment in the quiet village between Cloud and the two girls.

"So…I …err… heard you two had some… fun last night…" Cloud stuttered, trying to force the words out of his mouth, he didn't want to but after what Yuffie told him it needed to be done. The ladies eyes went wide. "I… just want you two to know that… I- I'm cool with it. And… I'm happy that you'd come to terms with your sexuality."

"Cloud…" Aeris said, her gaze directed at the floor.

"Its not like we're full blown lesbians or anything Cloud!" Tifa shouted defensively "It was fun. But we're still slightly heterosexual!"

"Tifa!" Aeris shouted.

"What? We're not full blown. It's just something that we did on the spur of the moment for release."

"Yeah but… I kinda felt there was something more to it than just sex…"

"Well…I…" their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone's head connecting with the ground. Cloud had fainted again. "Cloud!" Tifa rushed over to her childhood friend trying to shake him back to life.

"Maybe it was all too much for him?" Aeris suggested.

"Come on Cloud, wake up!"

"Who do you think told him?"

"Who would? I mean we didn't notice anything except for the weird blue flash. You'd have to be… a ninja." Aeris could see the cogs working in Tifa's mind, and she was coming to the same conclusion.

"Yuffie…" The two girls dashed after the teen leaving Cloud on the floor to be discovered by Cid.

"What the fuck happened here?"

---

Yuffie was having trouble with the elusive red summon materia. It was definitely more of a handful to get than expected, the way it kept on warping between the trees making it difficult to get hold of. She was just about to grab hold of it… the orb was almost within her grasp when she felt herself being pushed to the ground and held there by something very strong.

"Hey! Get offa me!" She shouted indignantly.

"Not until you explain what happened last night." A female voice shot back. Yuffie gulped, she was definitely screwed.

"Well… you see it was kind of a long story…" the teenager felt her arm being wrenched behind her back "OWOWOWOWOWOWWW! That hurts a lot!"

"It's going to get much worse until you start talking some sense her missy."

"Well I kinda took the manipulate materia from Cloud's tent and well… used it on yours so Cloud would think you two were lesbians and he'd be all mine." She said quickly in a hope that Tifa wouldn't catch most of it.

"You used the manipulate materia on us?" Tifa seethed. Tightening her grip on the struggling girl below her it took all of her control not to just rip the arm right out of its socket.

"Well it didn't work! You did most of that stuff by yourself I just sorta… got the ball rolling, that's all."

Tifa stood up, pulling Yuffie up with her and brushing off all the dust that had collected on the ninja.

"What am I going to do with you Yuffie?" she asked rhetorically "You stole the materia from the group and you're still determined to win Cloud over despite everyone thinking that it was a two horse race." She smiled sweetly and whispered into Yuffie's ear "But of course you realise, this means war."

Tifa left the stunned ninja as she tried to overcome the shock of what just happened, walking over to Aeris she saw the flower girl with her hands on hips. The fighter anticipated the 'You did something wrong' tone.

"That was a bit harsh…" Aeris said looking over at Yuffie.

"Maybe I was a bit too angry but she did try to turn this into a scandal."

"Turn what? Last night?"

"Partly that, partly this." She lent in to kiss the Ancient on the lips, her tounge probing the other's mouth before breaking it when she needed air, both women were gasping slightly.

"Not that it was unappreciated but what brought that on?" Aeris asked, slightly stunned.

"I wanted to make sure it did feel good and that it wasn't just some manipulation Aeris. I wanted to be my own wants and not some master plan." She shot a slight glare at Yuffie at the last five words.

"Its okay Teef, we should probably go back now. Cloud may have finally gotten back up."

The two left leaving Yuffie to contemplate what exactly Tifa meat when she said 'this means war'. And also to quickly snatch the materia.

---

**Thank you ValisFan for the review. And also, happy new year.**


	3. Golden nights

**A Cunning Plan**

**Chapter 3**

**Golden Nights**

**Yes, I have made another chapter of this. If it works it works but there is a slight difficulty with a slightly canon Tifa/Aeris fic. Time canon constraints. There is only so much side questing to be done between the second compulsory Gold Saucer visit and the Temple of the Ancients. So what do I do to resolve this? Make Cloud go for the (near) perfect game file of course! Also assume that Cloud hadn't been to Wutai so Yuffie hasn't been isolated as a thief yet.**

**Right… not my game, and the joke a bit down from here. I took that from Scrubs.**

**---**

To say Cloud had become obsessive about chasing Sephiroth would be the wrong term. Yes he wanted to hunt the mad man down, but he wasn't an idiot.

So instead he became obsessive about finding every last secret, weapon, item, technique, materia and piece of armour before heading to the temple of the Ancients.

It was like breeding chocobos to travel the world when you had an airship and a meteor was about to collide into the planet.

It was unnecessary. But that didn't stop the remaining members of avalanche from living it up a little.

Barret was enjoying all the extra training, the man just went completely nuts with his gun arm, taking out multiple enemies at a time.

Cid got plenty of time to work on the little bronco, although it could never fly again he was making sure that it wouldn't be a sub-standard boat.

Red, despite trying to keep a serious demeanour, enjoyed lounging around in the grasslands.

Yuffie got time to fulfil her materia obsession and was now in the possession of a mastered transform materia.

Vincent… well he just seemed to mope about like he always does.

And Tifa and Aeris? They found ways of keeping themselves occupied during the travels.

---

The group had returned to the Gold Saucer, apparently there was an addition to the list of prizes at the battle arena. And for be it from anyone to deny chocobo head what he wanted.

"He still at it?" Cid asked Barret.

"Yeah, he says he can't get the fucking handicap slots the way he wants them, whatever that means…" Barret responded.

"Shit, the kid's loosing it." Cid tossed his cigarette into the nearest ashtray

"Your telling me. To be honest I'm not sure spike had 'it' to begin with."

"Psst!" Came a noise from behind Tifa.

"Aeris?" Tifa asked the voice.

"No, it's Red. Only I've turned into a young woman who is the last survivor of her race." A small giggle emmited from her lips.

"Very funny Aeris," the fighter said turning around "do we ditch them? Cloud's gonna take forever in that arena before he gets what he wants."

"Yeah, I got some GP, let's head to the ghost hotel."

"Good idea," she turned back to the rest of the group "Hey guys, me and Aeris are gonna head to the hotel okay? Girl time." The fighter and the Ancient turned and left without waiting for a response.

"Hey brat. You've been with those two for their 'girl time', what the fuck do they actually do?" The foul-mouthed pilot asked.

Yuffie started to panic, she couldn't tell the rest of the group that those two were having sex otherwise they'd make what happened in the sleeping forest seem like a light pillow fight. "Umm… they talk about stuff…"

"What stuff?"

"Err…clothes," _Think Yuffie, think! What is going to get them so uninterested that they won't ask ever again? _"you know… shoe shopping." Every male in the vicinity promptly zoned out at that moment in time.

--- At Shin-ra HQ

Reeve heard the term 'shoe shopping' and fell asleep like magic, unfortunately he fell on the keyboard that controlled Cait Sith which caused the robotic cat to break out into song and dance for what seemed to be no apparent reason.

---At the Ghost hotel.

"Good evening, welcome to the ghost hotel." The doorman said with an unearthly groan. The two young women walked up to the counter and paid for a room, trying not to be freaked out by Mr. Hangman who descended from the ceiling to take their belongings to their room.

"No matter how many times I stay here, I will _never_ get used to that." Aeris whispered to her companion.

"Relax, its just for show. Although god knows who thought it would be a good idea for a hotel theme." Tifa said, unlocking the door and unceremoniously throwing herself onto one of the beds.

"Ugh!" Aeris Exclaimed inspecting herself "I think Cloud must have sprayed me with something from a monster. I need a shower, or a toilet to puke in." She said holding her nose in the air. Tifa smirked as she headed into the bathroom. Sleeping with the flower maiden was definitely an enjoyable experience but sometimes she couldn't stop wondering just why it felt so good. Maybe they were more than sex-buddies, maybe they had become…

_No. If I was fully lesbian I wouldn't have any feelings at all for Cloud. I wouldn't be interested in men, period._

Striking the rebellious thoughts from her mind she quickly started sorting out her stuff for tonight when she heard Aeris singing in the shower. Tifa had wanted to try something different with the Centra, _Its not as if she minds this sort of thing _she added to herself. Silently shedding her clothes she made her way to the bathroom.

The hot water felt heavenly against Aeris' skin, washing away any monster remnants from her, she didn't hear anything unusual, like someone sneaking into the bathroom to give her a surprise. So she screamed when she felt someone grab her ass.

"Ooh soft." Tifa commented, her words calming Aeris slightly.

The flower maiden had a fair idea of what Tifa had in store for her and wasn't about to stop the fighter. She new that by the way she moved, moaned and kissed that this was more than just sex to her, whether either one of them wanted to admit it or not. Aeris turned around to kiss Tifa but found that the fighter was already sucking on her neck, leaving love bites as she worked her way back up to her lips and their tongues danced in their mouths.

Tifa slug one of Aeris' legs around her waist, trying to get a better position as she started to grind her body against hers.

Aeris quickly broke the kiss, unable to hold back the moans from what Tifa was doing. She let her hands run down Tifa's moist back and pulled them around to grope the fighter's ample chest.

The Avalanche fist-fighter dropped down to her knees, Aeris' leg now over her shoulder and began to lick her clit. The Ancient screamed out her name and grabbed a fistful of raven hair. The tongue probed deeper and deeper into her, Aeris knew she was about to cum from the sensation, dropping all conscious thought she came directly on to Tifa's face. The bar maid lapping up the juices before they were all washed away by the shower.

"mmm, so good." Aeris said, laying against the wall, letting Tifa get up from her position.

"Dry off, we're gonna continue this on the bed." Tifa told Aeris with a smile on her face which she returned. It was definitely going to be a long night.

---

Yuffie was in the corridors of the ghost hotel later. She had her ear to the door of Aeris' and Tifa's room and was listening in closely. _Why am I doing this. Cloud already knows about their night-time 'activities' so why in the name of the great sea serpent am I listening in on these two again? _She asked herself. _**Because you want it to be you in that position you sluttish ninja. **_Her subconscious replied.

It was partly true however, Cloud had not paid any extra attention to her despite her best efforts to convince him that the two other females in the group were only interested in each other, and with the noises they were making, it made Yuffie feel slightly jealous and curious as to what they were doing. Sometimes, when she couldn't help but overhear, she fingered herself to a climax.

She placed her hands on the door.

It opened.

She fell into the small hotel room.

_Oh fuck._

_---_

**And there's a cliff hanger for you. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. So threesome?

**A Cunning Plan**

**Chapter 4**

**Back By popular demand! Seriously, the number of hits this fic has received is surprising for so few chapters. Anyway, further proof that Femslash does not need an AU. Possibly makes it a hell of a lot easier though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7**

**---**

It had been approximately 5 hours since Cloud had first entered the Battle square in order to claim a rare prize. And after all that time lady luck decided to metaphorically, flip him off. The magical handicap reels used between rounds had not been fortuitous to Strife, they were either all cures where the BP received was minimal or they were all materia shatter bars. On the first go. But he had deep pockets, and a shuttle system to make sure he had enough GP in case it all went to pot.

"He _still _fuckingat it?" Cid cursed

"It would appear so." Vincent said without emotion.

"Has the shit-head forgotten all about the nut-job with the seven foot sword or is he just messing around?" Barret asked no-one. The doors to the coliseum opened with a shudder, Cloud came out covered in sweat, blood and more blood.

"Don't worry guys, the last monster was a bleeder. It was like a damn fountain…" He said shuddering. He moved over to the exchange booth and punched in his fight registration number. He pumped his fist into the air and smiled as a small book came out of the machine.

"All that for a book Cloud?" Red XIII asked before Barret and Cid could let loose a string of curse words.

"Not just a book Red. This will allow me to use the ultimate desperation attack. The Omnislash. Apparently only one guy's ever used it before. But it should be easy to do." cloud said with a smug sense of satisfaction "Now lets mosey, I want to see if I can set the record for the speed square roller coaster. Apparently there's a weapon for Aeris which is stronger than any other staff as the prize for over 5000 points."

"Fucking hell… this is using up all my GP…" Moaned Cid.

"It could be worse, it could be your daughters college fund going into those damn machines and on the chocobo races. Maybe we should slap a beak on spike there and send him running 'round the track for us."

"I like to sing-a about the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a. I like to sing-a…" Cait Sith continued to sing as he had been since Yuffie disappeared.

---

Scarlet found Reeve unconscious at his desk. He was suffering from an extreme case of mental dormancy which is caused whenever a female starts to discuss shoes. Scarlet prodded the fellow executive with a pen before taking a look at his computer, which was currently looking through the eyes of Cait Sith.

_Hmm, that spiky haired one's hot… no. Bad thoughts, you must be banished! No sleeping with the enemy, even if it does have abs to kill for. NO! Think of… something else… take your mind of Strife. Rufus! Perfect, think of president Ruffy. Think of you and him in a locked closet together… yes. That's good. Mmm… _Scarlet thought to herself, her eyes closing in bliss.

A few moments later she opened her eyes again to see that Reeve had not recovered. Sighing, she bent down and whispered into his ear "Satin panties." Reeve immediately shot upright.

"Where?" He asked looking around the room quickly, Scarlet shook her head and left leaving Reeve to turn off the singing Cait Sith.

---

_Okay Yuffie, this is got to be the worst possible position you can be in right now. You have just fell in on your two best friends having sex and you were freaking eavesdropping on them! This is much worse than that time where you almost got caught by the entire freaking Shin-ra army outside midgar around 5 years ago. Much worse than that situation with that pervert Don. And a lot worse than 'accidentally' breaking dad's stupid Ming vase because it got in the way of my shuriken training!_

"EEEEK!" Aeris screamed causing the ninja to cover her ears. Yuffie tried to dive for the door but Tifa got off the bed and rushed to shut the door. It slammed shut as Yuffie was pulled away, Aeris struggled to put a towel on unlike Tifa who was being driven by rage at this point. She pressed Yuffie up against the wall, lifting her up.

"What. The. Fuck Yuffie? Seriously, you think you can just waltz on in here? Even Cloud learnt not to disturb us and that was before we started having sex, so what makes you think you have any right? Any right at all? To just fall in."

"Teef… calm down. Please! I'm sorry!" Yuffie squeaked as she was hoisted into the air.

"Tifa, put Yuffie down and maybe you should put on a towel…" Aeris suggested, trying to calm the enraged fighter.

"I didn't mean to fall in Teef! Honest! I was listening in and…"

"YOU WERE LISTENING IN ON US?" She shouted, Yuffie winced from the volume as one of the fighters hands seemed to be making its way slowly to her throat. "Trying to get more evidence against us? Trying to get the ret of the group to think we're just a pair of fuck bunnies?"

"No! Nothing like that! I was just…"

"Tifa!" Aeris shouted, it seemed to have worked this time. The bartender from the slums released her death grip on Yuffie who slumped to the floor and then she dived in to the bath room, locking the door this time leaving Yuffie and a towelled Aeris in the same part of the room.

"Are…you mad at me as well Aeris?" The young ninja asked tentatively, her face bright red.

"Well a bit. Yes, but why Yuffie?" Aeris asked, trying to be diplomatic. "Why were you listening in the first place, I thought the whole point of it was to get Cloud to think that me and Tifa were only interested in each other. And we've told him that's not true. So why eavesdrop?"

"Because…I'm a bit jealous of you two. No-one has paid any real attention to me apart from that now dead pervert and I was…a bit lonely, and horny. I just needed some form of release like you two had." Yuffie said quietly, Aeris smiled sweetly in response and started to pet the teenagers hair.

"So you'd like to join in on this Yuffie?"

"Well… yes please." She confessed.

Aeris looked at her thoughtfully for a second, taking in the young girls figure, getting up to make sure the door was closed _and _locked. She walked back to Yuffie and helped her back.

"Thanks Aeris." Yuffie said, the flower girl quickly turned her around so that her back was to her, letting the towel drop she reached round the Shinobi pulling her for what started as a hug, her hands started to drift down the teenagers body. Yuffie squealed slightly from this but made no attempt to stop the Centra as her hand started to toy with the fabric of her Khaki shorts.

Aeris slowly pulled her other hand up, trying to remove the ninja's tank top at the same time. The Ninja batted the Ancient's hand away from her top so she could remove it herself and toss it to the bed, leaving in her in her bra. Aeris hand finally dived into Yuffie's panties and began to rub the teenager's slit.

"mmm." Yuffie groaned as the Ancients fingers teased the sensitive flesh between her legs. They crept inside of the girl as her palm rubbed against her pubic mound vigorously causing Yuffie to start screaming out from the pleasure. The young girl screamed out in climax soon after, letting her juices soak the Centra's fingers as well as her panties.

"You can take that as a yes Yuffie if you like." Aeris said, sliding her hand out from the teenager's shorts and liking the juices off her fingers seductively. It was all fun making Yuffie cum but she needed to check on Tifa now. The fighter hadn't uttered a word before getting some privacy so Aeris decided to knock on the door slowly "Teef?" She asked tentatively, "are you okay?" She heard the sound of the door unlocking and came face to face with the bartender.

"Its okay, I just got a little bit out of control. I needed to have some time to calm down is all." Tifa said. "You were having some fun weren't you?"

Aeris shrugged as she went slightly red. "Well she did want in on this Teef. I think we should let her."

"Why?"

"Well if it wasn't for her, neither of us would have known how good this felt." Aeries pointed out. Tifa had to concede that point, if it hadn't had been for Yuffie, that night in the Coral Valley would never have happened and she would still not be on speaking terms with Aeris. However just when you think you've got enough time to take some care with a decision, lady luck tends to be in a very bad mood.

"Tifa? Aeris?" Was the voice from the other side of the hotel door. All three of them paled, realising that two of them were completely naked and the third was only in her underwear.

"Cloud!" Tifa shrieked causing both Aeris and Yuffie to cover their ears.

"Tifa, can you be out of this room in a short time, we need to get to Fort Condor. There's been yet more Shinra activity. Oh and find Yuffie for me would ya? She's disappeared but I'm not missing any materia." Cloud said from the corridor.

"Give me _some _time Cloud! Tifa yelled through the door before jumping over the bed to find her clothes. It was a 8 hour trip to Fort Condor if they were using the Tiny Bronco and longer if they decided to go via Costa-del-sol. So much for the rest of their evening, the three would have to make other arrangements.

---

**There, done. Its been a long time coming this chapter (pun not intended). Review please.**


	5. AN

**You may have noticed that I haven't updated this in a long time. Such a time in which seasons may become an apropriate unit.**

**Well I'm here to say that this fic is on hiatus until further notice. The idea well for this has been dry for some time without a rain cloud insight. I have about ten fics all in need of updating now so this one got unfortunatly pushed to the bottom of the pile.**

**Thanks for your support thus far.**

**Maniac.**


	6. Sense Of Adventure

**Sense Of Adventure**

**Didn't think I'd be writing another chapter of this but since this has over 9000 hits (Dragon Ball Z quote style optional) I might as well take another shot at this. See if my writers block can be overcome.**

**Still possibly game canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**--**

It seemed as though the original plan to go to the temple of the ancients had been thrown out of the window and its remains used to pick up the broken glass. The group of rebels were now at a completely different beach on a completely different jungle island, this one didn't have any mountains but it did have a cliff at the back of the jungle. It was supposed to be by a retirement centre called Mideel.

"Yuffie, stop it." Aerith hissed, swatting away a wondering hand that was trying to work its way under her dress.

"Come on! It'll be fun." Yuffie tried to persuade the Ancient.

"No."

"Why not?" Yuffie whined as quietly as possible so that the other 6 wouldn't hear. Ever since that night in the Gold Saucer it seemed that she was the most insatiable appetite of the three of them, added to that they had yet to have a threesome, something Yuffie desperately wanted to experience, it all added up to one very horny ninja.

"Not in public, Yuffie. Find us somewhere private and then we'll play."

"Fine." The Shinobi huffed, folding her arms.

"Okay team! We're dividing into groups of 3 here and the objective is to master an 'all' materia." Cloud announced to the 7 members of Avalanche and the stuffed robot cat and moogle combination.

"Why?" Asked Red, trying to use his tail to swat away a nearby insect.

"Because, when mastered, the sell for 1.4 million and then I can finally build that Villa in Costa Del Sol that I always wanted!" he smiled, imagining the villa that cost 50 thousand gil, all his.

"What about Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, rarely uttering more than one word. Dots do not count as words.

"Who?" Cloud blinked.

"You know, the silver haired guy with the big sword." Cait Sith explained to Cloud, who clearly wasn't getting it.

"Huh?"

"Trying to reach the promised land…"

"Nope, not ringing any bells."

"Slashed Tifa across the chest with the big sword and burnt down your hometown." Barret told him, his expression of confusion quickly turned to one of anger.

"That bastard's going down!" he shouted, grabbing the Buster Sword and beginning to charge back out of the jungle, to the beach and onto the Tiny Bronco.

"What about the materia?" Yuffie reminded him, stopping the blonde swordsman in his tracks.

"Oh, right. Master the materia first. Kick ass for harming Tifa and destroying all I hold dear later. So as I was saying, 3 groups of 3s, a materia to master for each group, lets se if we can make 4.2 million by the end of the night."

"What are the teams?"

"Well me, Cait and Cid make up one."

"I call dibs on Aerith and Tifa!" Yuffie shouted. The two other ladies had a fair idea why, not missing the little smirk on her face.

"I guess that leaves Red, Barret and Vincent for the third team. Alright people, let's Mosey."

"I fucking swear, if he says that one more time…" Cid groaned.

--

"Yuffie, where are we going?" Aerith asked the ninja who was leading the group through the jungle on the southern island.

"Don't worry its just a small walk through, there's even vines to make it easier, just one of them might be a snake. Been to this part of the world before… Fucking ship made a detour. How was I supposed to know that they needed to go to Mideel." The teenager grumbled, remembering the days before AVALANCHE. Tailing that SOLDIER, having him clear out the monsters for her while she got part of the treasure, or at least got him to part with some of his possessions in exchange. She wondered what had happened to him since then.

"So I take it you found… somewhere private back then." Aerith quickly brought her back to the present day.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it." She assured them both.

The path through the jungle was not overly difficult, it seemed as though there was more enemies on the beach then in the jungle itself. The two women looked at Yuffie as she brought them to what appeared to be a shear cliff, but a little bit of searching revealed a small tunnel, leading through to a cave. Most of the walls were covered by vines that had made there way through from the side and roots from above, there was very little sunlight in the cave meaning plant life was sparse. Using fire materia to create an impromptu torch Yuffie revealed a small rock pool with steam rising from it. A hidden hot spring.

"Wow…" Tifa gasped.

"See! Awesome isn't it." Yuffie said in triumph. Kicking her shoes of to the side of the pool and pulled off her green top.

"I think I could do with a bit of a dip right now Tifa, don't you?"

"Too bad we didn't bring any bathing costumes." Tifa said, winking at Aerith seductively, slowly removing the leather suspenders.

"Such a shame." Aerith started to strip too, slipping the straps holding her dress up and pushing the pink garment down, leaving the Centra in nothing but her bra and silk panties. "Can someone help me? I think my bra is stuck."

Tifa eagerly rose up to the challenge, wrapping her arms around her lover. Their tongues intertwining, she easily undid the clasps. Not too quickly, they were both enjoying the embrace.

"How come I didn't get that treatment?" Yuffie complained. Now completely naked, not even bothering to hide her athletic body, formed from years of training in Wutai and around the world.

"You didn't have troubles with your outfit. So you didn't get any help."

"Mmm… so nice."

"Yeah…so…heavenly."

"Hey Aerith."

"Yes Tifa?"

"We never really got Yuffie back for recording us fully."

"What do you mean, last time I remember, you had me pinned down, face first in the mud. I think that qualifies as revenge enough."

"I promise it won't be too rough." Tifa assured the teenager as she moved ever closer to her.

"EEEK!" Yuffie shrieked as the fist-fighter started to tickle the young ninja mercilessly. Her limbs flailing about, splashing water everywhere "Aerith! Save me!" he shouted in between the giggles.

"Hey! No fair!" Tifa complained as Aerith 'attacked' her from behind giving Yuffie a chance to catch her breath and help Aerith double team the busty bartender. Soon the tickling turned to caressing, both sets of hands stroking the fighter's curves. Yuffie's moving upwards to fondle her breasts, Aerith's moving lower.

A low moan was emitted as Tifa gave in to the two's loving movements, her head was rested on the flower maiden's shoulder as she began to suckle on her neck, her fingers tracing the outline of her underwater labia. "Are you ready Tifa?" She asked softly, a definite nod of the head from Tifa told her that she was more than ready, and had probably been waiting for this for quite some time. Aerith's finger slid slowly inside Tifa, whose cheeks flushed red, feeling the passion about to take her. Yuffie had decided to stay with Tifa's large breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue while the one of her hands gently Squeezed the other.

Tifa could feel the pressure rising up in her, she was not going to last much longer "Faster…please." She groaned, her breathing now heavy. Her requests were met by Aerith who started to pump her fingers in and out of Tifa's womanhood, "OH! FUCK YES!" She squealed, climaxing in the hot pool.

"So what do we tell Cloud?"

"Tell him that we couldn't find any monsters, the other two groups must have killed them all. That'll work."

"You know Aerith if we go like this we're not going to have any energy left for you."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find it from somewhere." Aerith murmured as her thigh slid in between Yuffie's legs, pressing against her eliciting a slight… mewing noise from the youngest one of the three. Tifa had seemed to regain her strength as she pulled Yuffie back towards the centre of the pool, lying her on top of the water. She through a confused look up at Tifa wondering why she had pulled her away from Aerith but her unspoken question was soon answered.

Aerith's head was now firmly between Yuffie's legs, her tongue penetrating her. Yuffie thrashed around on top of the pool, she hadn't felt _this_ ever before and if this was what the other women were doing most nights, she wanted a hell of a lot more. Even if it meant being restrained by Tifa so her flailing arms didn't catch her in the head. Aerith's tongue searched around, hitting nearly every nerve, each one sending Yuffie into another spasm. Finally finding a small nub of flesh, she used her lips to suckle on it sending Yuffie into a powerful orgasm.

"Fuck…" Yuffie cursed before falling asleep in Tifa's arms.

--

**Yep its back, for now at least. Don't forget to leave an encouraging review.**


End file.
